1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices designed to safely retain vehicle wheels and/or axles in proximity to the vehicle should a wheel disengage from the vehicle while the vehicle is in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of interstate commerce, semi tractor-trailers, or "eighteen wheelers" have become indispensable for moving goods across the continent. These large trucks are responsible for transporting the vast majority of such goods. Unfortunately, motorists must share the same roads with these huge vehicles. These vehicles often travel hundreds of thousands miles per year and therefore are subject to a greater frequency of mechanical failure or other mishaps. It is therefore not uncommon for the lug nuts that hold the wheel to the axle of a semi tractor-trailer to break off or become loose, sending the huge tire hurtling down the road at unsuspecting motorists. Accidents caused by runaway vehicle wheels occur all too frequently on our roads, resulting in millions of dollars in lost property and often the loss of life.
Devices that either cover or protect vehicle wheels are known in the prior art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,937, which issued to Clary on Jul. 27, 1920. This device discloses a vehicle guard consisting of a bar which mounts across the wheel-well of a vehicle between the bumper and the running board to protect the wheels of the vehicle in the event of a collision.
Although not described in written materials, it is common practice to provide beverage delivery vehicles with steel bars extending along their rear wheel-wells. These bars are affixed to the fenders and function as a step which allows the delivery person to reach the beverages located near the roof of the vehicle. However, given the weak mounting position of these bars, it is unlikely that they are able to retain a dislodged truck wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,515 issued to Loftin on Nov. 12, 1963 discloses a vehicle body fender structure with horizontally protruding reinforcing sections that provide added support to the body of a vehicle in the event of a collision. The fenders partially cover both the front and rear wheels of the vehicle so that the wheels are protected in the event of an accident. It is common practice in the automobile industry to provide vehicles with rear wheel-well covers that extend downward to partially cover the rear wheels. However, these covers have either a cosmetic or an aerodynamic function, and are not strong enough to retain a dislodged vehicle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,206, which issued to Cohen on Jul. 22, 1930, discloses a motor vehicle trailer assembly with torque members connecting the axles of the trailer for added rigidity. This trailer does not provide for a means of retaining a wheel, should the wheel become dislodged from the axles of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,119, which issued Earnest on Jul. 29, 1952, discloses a splash guard for vehicles consisting of a framework that attaches to the body of a vehicle. Panels are fitted to the framework to reduce the splashing of water by the vehicle. The side panels of the splash guard are hinged to the framework, allowing access to the tires, but compromising the structural rigidity of the device. Thus, the splash guard is unlikely to adequately retain a runaway vehicle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,763, which issued to A. Hudson on Jan. 20, 1951, discloses a vehicle wheel and anti-theft device that covers the hubcaps of a wheel, thereby preventing access to the lug nuts and thwarting the potential thief. However, this invention only marginally covers the side of the wheel and provides no protection in front of or behind the wheel. Therefore, in the event the wheel becomes detached, the anti-theft device may not prevent the wheel from breaking loose from the axle of the vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a vehicle wheel retention system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.